Crusade Part 1 King Arthur
by ShinboyP
Summary: Eragon and Saphira head off to Britain to conquer it. But one man and his friends stand in the way, King Arthur. The Varden had fallen and the land of Alagaesia was in hell. Galbatorix knew Eragon's true name and now he sends Eragon to conquer other lands
1. A Odd Dream

"Something feels strange here" Merlin mumbled while he stepped down to the throne room. King Arthur currently had so much parchments of paper, that Merlin could barely see Arthur's distressed face. Arthur suddenly jerked his head up, "What is wrong with these people Merlin, can't they not just accept that the tax is for the good of the kingdom?" Arthur asked, in a frustrated tone. "You must show them that, but first I have more important matters to discuss Arthur, I had an odd dream today, this man was on a dragon and he told me that his name was Eragon. And that he would come from a far land called Alaegasia." Merlin stated in a trance like tone. But Arthur replied in a way Merlin did not expect. "What are you talking about Merlin? There is no such thing as Alageesia or whatever you just said, there is just England and only England." "But I insist Arthur, you know how my dreams are usually true" Merlin commented in a furious tone. He marched out of the King's Throne room and went up to his room up in the tower. When Merlin stepped inside to his room, his face was a bright red color. "Arthur that fool, why does he not believe me? I am a magician; he should believe everything I say!" Merlin thought tensely. "Hmmmmm… I must find a way to show him that I tell the truth.

**_"Saphira don't worry we're almost there, to the place they call Great Britain" _**


	2. The Rise of Galbatorix

The Varden lay ablaze; Galbatorix ruled the land of Alagaesia. No one opposed Galbatorix, he was now unstoppable. The elves ran in fright, and the dwarves and men of Farthen-Dur have fallen. All hell has broken loose at the land of Alagaesia. Only one man rules… which is King Galbatorix. He has found Eragon's true name, now he has two riders in his side. Murtagh and Eragon… the world of Alagaesia has been conquered. Now Galbatorix sends Eragon to conquer other lands… starting with Britain… This is how it all began… this is the Crusade.


	3. The Beginning

"I had that same odd dream again" Merlin mumbled grumpily to himself. He had just awoken before dawn; most of the people of the castle were still sleeping. Only the scullions and cooks were awake right now, getting busy for the mighty feast. Merlin scurried down the tower stairs, heading straight for the King's chamber. He knew that the King would be furious for waking him so early, but Merlin had to tell Arthur of the odd dream… it felt so real to him. "Oh Master Merlin, why are you awake so early?" a stubby scullion named Jacob asked, disturbing Merlin's thoughts. Merlin replied in a hurried tone, "I must go awake the King we have matters to talk of." But before the chubby boy could reply Merlin hurried past him, heading now to the King's chamber. No one else was seen along the way, only two sleeping guards that where placed in front of the King's chamber door. "I must tell Arthur that all his guards are nothing but lazy pieces of cottage cheese!" Merlin thought furiously. Merlin pushed the guards away, suddenly awakening them; he ignored their yelps of surprise and stepped into Arthur's room.

_"Wake up Eragon we are almost there"_ Saphira told him, awakening him from his deep sleep. Eragon checked his surroundings, they were still high up in the sky, but in the distance he could see villages, and the early morning sun. _"How long have I been sleeping Saphira?"_ Eragon asked. Saphira answered in less than a moment, _"You've been sleeping for hours, Eragon." "I never thought you were so sleepy."_ _"Sorry Saphira, but you know how tired I am after that long flight from Uru'Baen"_ Eragon stated. _"Hush child, look the castle of Arthur is over there" _Eragon looked to where Saphira's head was pointing, sure enough a huge, gray castle stood in the middle of a town. _"Let's go Saphira, and kill this man called King Arthur." _The rest of the early morning was a blur, the next thing that could be heard was the horn ringing a warning. Eragon and Saphira had been spotted… the battle would now begin.


End file.
